


A Little Bit More

by SoManyFandoms



Category: House M.D.
Genre: House gives Wilson all his loving, House loves Wilson's smile, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Wilson, Tactile House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House shows Wilson that there he always has more love to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViennaWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennaWarren/gifts).



> This is gifted to ViennaWarren, for they got onto a Hilson kick and stumbled on what sounds like too many death fics to count and needs cheering up. To you, ViennaWarren, I hope this brightens your day.
> 
> I got the idea for this story from the song 'A Little Bit More' by Dr Hook that I wrote, ooo, the day after my birthday in 2007. 17 and right into songs and the fics that inspire them, which I still am. It is amazing what inspiration can spring from a song!
> 
> Sorry, ViennaWarren, that this isn't longer, but it is longer than Needed :).

When they were lying in bed together, cuddling, after having sex, things were said not through talking, but by touch, as Wilson snuggled into House, and House pulled the blanket up, covering Wilson’s shoulders. As his lover’s eyes closed, the older would smile softly and kiss, so very gently, on neck and face, making the other sigh. When he heard this, House would tenderly turn Wilson’s face so he could whisper in his ear.

“I love you.”

 

When Wilson arrived home, it would be to find House sitting on the couch with his back to the arm, his legs lying on the cushions. Wilson would hang up his jacket and put his tie in the pocket, leaving his briefcase on the table, then sit between House’s legs. House would gently pull him back until he was resting against his chest, and then wrap his arms around the younger doctor. The comforting warmth would wash Wilson’s worries away, and often he would fall into a doze, at which House would smile and wake him with hungry kisses when the news had finished.

 

House loved it when Wilson smiled, not the smile that had the nurses swooning and eased tension, but the smile specifically for him, the one that Wilson gave him when he had just woken up, after they had had sex, and when he had showed his gentle side. That was the smile that House loved, and he was glad that Wilson kept it just for him. The smile made Wilson’s eyes shine, and it was then that the love felt between the two felt strongest.

 


End file.
